


Pucker Up, Lost Boy

by myfivemeters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing Booths, M/M, like really really short, ps this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfivemeters/pseuds/myfivemeters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo Tetsurou and his stupid kissing booth are going to be the death of him. At least Daichi's not lost anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pucker Up, Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> okay here's the basic rundown of how this fic works because it would probably be confusing if i didn't explain: there's a festival in Tokyo going on and the Karasuno team decides to go as a little team bonding thing, and Nekoma is running a kissing booth as a fundraiser. it goes from there. zoom. also rip me because i couldn't come up with a better title

“Alright, everyone,” Daichi says as they all climb out of the van. “You all have to stay with one other person. If someone gets lost because they didn’t follow this rule, it’s running drills for a week.” The team nods and, unsurprisingly, Hinata is the first one to break off, Kageyama in tow. The rest of them filter off after deciding who to stay with. “Remember to meet back here at six!” He calls after them. 

“You sound like a teacher,” Sugawara laughs beside him. Asahi catches up with them, too, and they start to walk down the main street of the festival.

He snorts in response and puts his hands in his pockets. “What does that make you, the substitute that lets them do what ever they want?” Suga gasps over dramatically and puts a hand over his heart.

“Me? Never. Although, if that’s true, Asahi must be the nervous teacher’s aid that can’t look the students in the eye.”

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Asahi says, although there’s a smile on his face. They walk in silence for a bit longer before Daichi’s stomach grumbles loudly as they pass a small meat bun stand. 

After they all buy some, they find a place a sit and they begin to eat. Just as he’s about to take a bite, his phone vibrates in his pocket. Sighing, he sets his meat bun down and takes it out, swiping through the lock and entering his messages.

“Does Kuroo know we’re here?” If the food were in his mouth, Daichi would’ve choked. Instead, he freezes in reading the text message with wide eyes. “Well?” Suga sits there questioningly, waiting for a response.

“Yeah, I texted him yesterday saying we were going,” he finally manages to splutter out. 

“I didn’t know you had his number,” Asahi chimes in from his other side.

Daichi shrugs and tries to sound nonchalant. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Is that him now?” The setter tries craning his head to look at the bright phone screen. “That sure is a lot of emoji’s he’s sent you, Daichi.” To any passersby, it would sound like a harmless enough comment–but the captain knew that he was going to get teased mercilessly just from the look in his eye.

“Well,” he says, standing abruptly, “I’ll just take this–” He grabs the meat bun and slips it in his jacket pocket, “–and be on my way.”

“Ah, what was that about having to stay with one other person?”

“I’m the captain so it doesn’t count. Besides, I’m not going to get lost.”

\--

He’s lost.

Daichi’s sure he’s been down this street before, but he’s not sure when. All of the stands and the people are starting to look the same so he can’t use anything as a landmark. 

Glancing down at his phone, he considers calling Suga–but that would mean endless teasing on his part. He also figures that he shouldn’t call any of the team since that would make him seem hypocritical. 

There’s only one choice left.

Dialing the number, he holds the phone up to his ear and hopes that he’s at the festival right now. Thankfully, the dial tone is interrupted as he picks up.

“Yeah?”

“Hey. Uh,” Daichi bites his lip, not really sure how to word his situation. “You know how I said we’re at the festival in Tokyo?”

“Yup.”

“I’m kind of…lost.” There’s an outburst of obnoxious laughter on the other end of the line, and he almost holds his phone away from his ear.

There’s an amused sigh following his loud laughter and then a response. “That’s classic. What kind of captain gets lost at a festival?” He really, really wishes he could punch Kuroo in the face.

“Shut up. Can you help me?”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll just owe me afterwards.” He doesn’t like the sound of owing him something, but at this point, he’s not in a position to refuse. “Is there anything by you that’s significant? Like a shop or something?”

Daichi looks around before answering. “Yeah, I’m right by a huge fireworks shop. Does that help any?”

There’s a pause, and Kuroo mumbles under his breath like he’s actually trying to consider whether it’s really helpful or not. He hears him call to another person before the conversation finally picks up again. “Yeah, that’s good. Do you see the corner with the really fancy house?”

“Yeah.”

“Turn right there, and then take the second left.”

It continues like that for a few minutes, until finally he sees tufts of spiky black hair behind a small booth. He puts his phone away and calls out to the Nekoma captain, who turns and sends him a small wave. Some of the other members of his team are there, but most of them are already breaking off and wandering through the crowd.

“Huh, imagine seeing you here,” he smirks. Daichi punches him lightly on the shoulder. He tries to hold back the smile on his face, but it breaks out anyways. He looks around the booth instead, trying to hide the fact that he’s grinning like an idiot.

“…A kissing booth? Really?”

Kuroo sits down in the chair behind the counter. “It’s a fundraiser for the team,” he shrugs. “You’re lucky, it’s my shift right now.” 

“How does that make me lucky?” Daichi blurts. He catches the look on his face, though, and his eyes widen a little. 

“You owe me for rescuing you.” There’s still a joking lilt to his voice, but Kuroo’s expression is still dead serious. 

Trying to play along, he asks, “Do I still have to pay?”

The Nekoma captain considers this for a moment before replying, “No, the first one’s on the house.” He stands up from his seat and leans over to the other side of the booth, where Daichi’s standing. “Pucker up, lost boy.” 

He can tell that Kuroo’s nervous by the way his fists are clenched on the counter top, and how his eyes keep glancing everywhere but Daichi’s own to avoid his gaze. He’s nervous, too, to the point where he can feel his hands sweating and his heart thumping uncomfortably in his chest.

_Screw it_ , he thinks, glancing around to make sure no one was looking too closely. Finally, he takes a deep breath, grabs the collar of Kuroo’s shirt, and kisses him. 

Daichi feels him freeze, like he wasn’t actually expecting a kiss from the other. After a moment, though, he reciprocates, and _holy shit, Kuroo’s lips are really soft._

The kiss is short and chaste, but even so, they’re both breathing heavily when they break apart. Kuroo’s cheeks are flushed red, and the first thought that crosses Daichi’s mind is how attractive he looks blushing. 

“That was…uh…” For once, Kuroo’s lost for words, and it makes the Karasuno captain fill with pride. 

“Hm, what’s that, cat got your tongue?” He’s surprised that he’s managed to be this smooth after kissing someone he’s thought about kissing for a long, _long_ time. 

“Shut up.” They fall silent, instead looking at each other in slight amazement. “Um…so I’m guessing that you didn’t just do that because I helped you, right?” Daichi’s almost startled by the uncertainty in his voice, and realizes that Kuroo might feel a little lost like himself.

“Well, usually I don’t willingly kiss one of my friends, so yeah.” The silence turns awkward as they stare at each other for a little longer, not sure what to say to the other. 

Finally, Daichi pulls out his wallet. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think?” He says, putting down some yen on the table. “I’m paying for another kiss. You said only the first one was free.” Kuroo’s smug smile returns as he leans forward again.

Right before they kiss, he murmurs against Daichi’s lips, “Thank you for your patronage.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first non-reader insert for haikyuu!! so comments and criticism are greatly welcomed!! aka please tell me what i'm doing wrong/right because i personally have no idea. also ps this was taken from my tumblr so if you've read this before that's why!!


End file.
